


Corpo e mente

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Captivity, Desire, F/M, Ficlet
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Estava sufocante.Estava sufocante a sensação de estar naquele quarto com ela.
Relationships: Takagi Fujimaru/Orihara Maya





	Corpo e mente

**Corpo e mente**

Estava sufocante.

Estava sufocante a sensação de estar naquele quarto com ela.

Sabia que à THIRD-i estavam a ouvir, sabia que iam chegar em breve a salva-lo de essa situação, mas não podia evitar de sentir-se nervoso.

Ainda não tinha conseguido sacudir esse desejo quase adolescente que tinha tido a ve-la pela primeira vez, ainda observava todos os seus passos e não podia evitar de pensar em quão fosse tão linda.

Sabia que era uma assassina, droga, tinha-a olhado bem nesses vídeos no meio de tanta morte, mas não podia dar ordens tão precisos ao seu corpo.

Não podia impedir-se de pensar em quanto teria gostado pode-la tocar e fazer-se tocar, em quanto teria gostado descobrir que sentia-se a haver esses dedos à sua volta, ainda só uma vez, e estava já seguro que ia gostar demais.

Achou ainda quando viu-la impugnar a arma contra ele.

Tinha medo de Orihara Maya, tinha medo dela porque era uma assassina, e desejava-a em vez porque era uma mulher, porque era linda, porque tinha-la querido desde o início e o seu corpo não tinha apagado essa vontade.

Quando ouviu a porta abrir-se, fechou os olhos.

A sua mente estava aliviada de encontrar-se de repente fora de perigo.

O seu corpo ia manter vivo o ardente desejo de sentir as mãos de Orihara Maya toca-lo.


End file.
